The present invention relates to an electromagnetic suspension system using a linear motor.
There is publicly known an electromagnetic suspension system as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 4538771. The known electromagnetic suspension system uses a linear motor comprising a sliding support structure including a longitudinal member and an outer tube member, in which the gap (air gap) between the permanent magnets of the linear motor and the outer tube member is reduced to improve vibration suppressing performance.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-20903 discloses a moving-magnet linear motor using a coil wiring member made of an electrically non-conducting material in the shape of a trough, the top of which is open, to improve the operability of wiring.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-321863 discloses a damping force control type shock absorber comprising a wiring structure in which lead wires for supplying electric current to an electric motor-driven actuator is routed through a hollow piston rod.
In the field of electromagnetic suspension systems, it has been studied to use a cylindrical linear motor having magnets (permanent magnets) disposed around the outer periphery of an armature. It is required when using such a cylindrical linear motor to ensure reliability of wiring for the armature and ease to relay and route the armature wiring. In this regard, however, all the above-described three patent literatures are concerned with a cylindrical linear motor having an armature disposed around the outer periphery of a set of magnets (permanent magnets). None of the three patent literatures make mention of wiring for a cylindrical linear motor having magnets (permanent magnets) around the outer periphery of an armature.